Soul Eater Embarrassment
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Soul just wants to help. Maka just wants to help the needy and yet unexpectedly wins a trophy. She wants to calim her prize. Black Star is ignorant enough to think that it's his award. And Souls helping attitude is just not helping.


Soul was yet again getting on Maka's nerves. Maka wanting to attend a fundraiser had brought Soul along with her. Bad choice, very bad choice. Every time Maka brings Soul along with her anywhere he ends up embarrassing her. Just as Maka was about to receive her award for the most donated gifts of the year Soul messed it all up. And here's how it all started off.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" screamed Maka jumping on the sofa jovially. Soul entered from the bathroom and scratched his head in confusion as he went to get breakfast.

"What's up with the screaming Maka?" asked Soul munching on cereal from the box as he poured milk into his cereal bowl.

"Huh? Oh I didn't notice you come in Soul. If you must know I won an award! And I am going to be awarded it today!"

"Where and what's it for?" Soul asked stirring his cereal. Maka looking anxiously at her certificate/ invitation explained further.

"It's at the donation center near Skull inventory right next to the art museum. I won it for donating the most gifts to those in needy last month. It's going to be great! Death-gazette's going to be there. AH! I have to prepare a speech, oh! And I should find something to wear for this occasion. Maybe the dress shirt and dress capris I have. Yeah that'll do."

"Uhk. Who the heck who cares about your appearance. And I wouldn't go unless it's brought to me." said Soul finishing up his cereal.

After several hours of preparing herself for her award, Maka reentered the living room area. Soul suddenly got a chill down in his spine. He turned to see Maka with a guy's suit." Don't tell me you're taking me?"

"Yep"

"No! I'm against it!" protested Soul.

"Well okay. But I guess you don't want to be cool then."

"What?' asked Soul really confused.

"Well at least three T.V stations will be there. And people who are on T.v tend to be cool you know." persuaded Maka.

"Hmmm you're right. Well ultra-even more coolness here I come!" said Soul. "But I'm not wearing the suit."

"Hm fine with me. As long as you don't act like an idiot." said Maka with satisfaction.

The two approached the ceremonial area. It was well pass 3 p.m. and Soul's stomach was growling. Soul was begging Maka to let him eat but until he finally got a pint across for her to let him eat he realized the most obvious. He didn't have any money for food. His stomach was yearning for something to reach its acid. Soul started to look for Maka. He walked past several shops that were set up for the occasion, each having a wondrous aroma. Which he wouldn't be able to taste without the money. Finally he reached a crowd. And on the podium giving her speech was Maka. Next to her was her award. About the size as a hockey trophy it glistened in the sunlight as it shone brightly over the crowd. Moving his eyes to the right he saw Black Star.

It turns out this was where Black Star would try to draw attention to himself. But today no one even knew he existed, although on many days only one or two people would notice him; which would only be babies or bird feeders. Black Star thinking the cameras were here for him was getting frustrated.

"Hmmm, ignore me will they? Huh! Oh I get it! There moving closer to the podium so that I can get on the podium and receive my trophy for greatness. But what's with Maka? They're treating her like she's the star. Oh, she's opening for me! How considerate." Aid the ever so ignorant Black Star as he moved towards the podium. Tsubaki wasn't feeling well as was at home, so she couldn't be here to talk sense into him. No that sense would make its way in to his brain.

Black Star made it to the podium and took a deep breathe. Then he shoved Maka out of the way right in the middle of her speech. Maka on the flow was about to strangle him for that but had to restrain herself. She was in T.V after all. Maka stood up and tried to tell Black Star that this was her award, but Black Star just laughed.

"Ha! That's very funny Maka. But awards are for the great such as me. Not to shoot you down but, this award is just not for you." said Black Star holding the trophy as if it were his own new born Kin.

"Hold it!" yelled Soul upset with Black Star. Soul then made his way to the podium. The three were now drawing a huge crowd and more news reporters. This is what the paparazzi yearned and fed off of. Which consisted of a person rightful for the position, and a conceded idiot. Along with another yet loyal at heart sometimes an idiot friend.

"Black Star, this award is Maka's. It even has her named engraved in it. See."

"Impossible! It's a mistake, that's what it is!" shouted Black Star in denial. Completely ignorant to the fact that he was losing, Black Star continued, "I-" until he was cut off.

"Boy what a baby." Someone whispered among the crowd.

"Excuse me? A baby I think not! A great successor yes!" retorted Black Star red faced. "If you ask me Maka doesn't even look like she wants it.

"Oh yeah you think so?" asked Soul.

"Soul don't!" warned Maka as she desperately tried to shut Soul up. But she was too late and he blurted it out.

"If she didn't want she would have never made those presents, donated all of them without the knowledge of ever winning an award for it! She wouldn't have been so excited this morning about the invitation she received and jumping on the couch in her cream puff pj's. She wouldn't have spent two hours instead of 15 min. her usual in the bathroom when I had an emergency shaving her hairy legs and armpits along with… well you get it if she wasn't excited for the award or deserving of the award. "explained Soul. Looking at Maka's red face she realized what he had done. He really embarrassed her this time counting in the fact that it wasn't just the crowd that heard that but those who watch Death T.V which was a very popular T.V station.

"Soul!"

"Crap! Maka I was only trying to help you!"

Maka and Soul came back home to see Blair knocked out on the sofa. Maka a little grateful of Soul's effort, took him out to eat.

"At least security came in and beat Black Star until he gave you the trophy back. Besides, it's not like everyone watches Death T.V and remembers it all."

"Yeah you're right Soul. Thanks."

Blair woke up and stretched. "Oh, your back! I saw you on T.V you were great. But maybe you should talk to your doctor having to shave for two hours isn't exactly healthy, at least Blair thinks so. Oh! I forgot, my friends on Death chat list all around the country via world are chatting about it all! Congrats your famous! Blair wants to be famous. Oh my friend Death 101 wants to know if your part yeti."

Right then Maka's face went into a twitching motion and was red as molten lava.

"Wait! Maka!" begged Soul.

"MAKA CHOP EXTREME!" yelled Maka.


End file.
